yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 011
& ！ タッグデュエル (後編) | romaji = Jūdai to Shō! Taggu Dyueru (Kōhen) | japanese translated = Judai & Sho! Tag Duel (Second Part) | episode number = 11 | japanese air date = December 15, 2004 | english air date = October 25, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Seung Jin Bang }} "Tag Team Trial, Part 2", known as ""Judai & Sho! Tag Duel (Second Part)" in the Japanese version, is the eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 15, 2004 in the United States on October 25, 2005. Summary Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale are down to 1700 LP in their Duel with the Paradox Brothers, who still have 7000. If they lose this Duel, they will be expelled. Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa discuss the situation, though their interaction differs between the versions. Dr. Crowler asks Chancellor Sheppard if they can just expel Jaden and Syrus now rather than prolong their suffering. Jaden continues the Duel, and tells Syrus that there's a card in the latter's Deck that can defeat the "Gate Guardian". Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman" and equips it with "Spark Blaster", using its effect to switch "Gate Guardian" to Defense Position. Jaden Sets a card to end his turn, while Dox draws and also Sets a card. With some further encouragement from Jaden, Syrus regains some of his confidence, and realizes what card he can use to beat "Gate Guardian". He draws, and then Summons "Drillroid", which can destroy a Defense Position monster it battles regardless of stats. He uses it to destroy "Defense Wall" and then plays "Shield Crush", destroying "Gate Guardian". Syrus Sets a card to end his turn. Para, however, plays "Dark Element", which allows him to pay half of his team's LP to Special Summon "Dark Guardian" from his Deck so long as "Gate Guardian" is in his Graveyard. He attacks "Drillroid", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Barrier" to negate the attack. Syrus falls to his knees, frustrated that all he did was make the situation worse by destroying "Gate Guardian". Jaden plays "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards, and then activates "Fusion Gate", which allows both teams to fuse monsters without "Polymerization" provided they remove the Fusion Material Monsters from play. He uses it to fuse "Sparkman" with the "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Tempest". He then activates "Skyscraper". He attacks "Dark Guardian" with "Skyscraper" raising "Tempest's" attack power by 1000, equal to "Dark Guardian", which can't be destroyed in battle. Jaden sends Syrus' face-down card to the Graveyard to prevent "Tempest's" own destruction via its effect. Dox begins his turn, activating his face-down "One-on-One Fight", which forces the two strongest monsters to do battle. "Dark Guardian" battles "Tempest", with Jaden sending "Skyscraper" to the Graveyard to prevent his monster's destruction. Syrus Tributes "Drillroid" to Summon "UFOroid". He then plays "Power Bond" to fuse it with Jaden's "Tempest" to Fusion Summon "UFOroid Fighter", whose ATK becomes 4000 - equal to the combined attack of the monsters used as Fusion Materials. "Power Bond" doubles its ATK, to 8000, and an attack on "Dark Guardian" reduces the brothers to 0 LP. Crowler is shocked that Jaden and Syrus were able to win, and Chancellor Sheppard honors the agreement, lifting their expulsions. Jaden tells the brothers that they should have a rematch someday, and that he had fun. However, this doesn't mean that their punishment is lifted altogether, and Sheppard assigns them a ten-page paper (thirty pages in the Japanese version). Featured Duels Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale vs. Para and Dox ''Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden and Syrus have 1700 Life Points remaining. Jaden and Syrus both control no cards. Para and Dox have 7000 Life Points remaining. Para controls "Gate Guardian" (3750/3400) in Attack Position. Dox controls "Defense Wall" (0/2100) in Defense Position and "Fairy Meteor Crush" (equipped to "Gate Guardian"). Turn 11: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Spark Blaster", equipping it to "Sparkman". Now during each of Jaden's Main Phases, he can switch the battle position of a monster on the field. If Jaden uses this effect three times, "Spark Blaster" will be destroyed. Jaden activates the effect of "Spark Blaster" to switch "Gate Guardian" (3750/3400) to Defense Position. Jaden Sets a card. Turn 12: Dox Dox draws a card and subsequently Sets it. Turn 13: Syrus Syrus draws. He then Normal Summons "Drilloid" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. "Drilloid" attacks "Defense Wall". The attack fails (Jaden/Syrus: 1700 → 1200 LP), but since "Drilloid" attacked a monster in Defense Position, the effect of "Drilloid" activates, destroying "Defense Wall". Syrus then activates "Shield Crush" to destroy "Gate Guardian". He then Sets a card. Turn 14: Para Para draws. Since "Gate Guardian" is in his Graveyard, Para activates "Dark Element" to pay half his team's LP (Para/Dox: 7000 → 3500 LP) and Special Summon "Dark Guardian" (3800/3800) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Dark Guardian" attacks Drilloid", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Barrier" to negate the attack as he controls an "Elemental HERO" monster. Turn 15: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then activates "Fusion Gate". Now both teams can Fusion Summon without using "Polymerization" by removing from play the Fusion Material monsters. Jaden uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse "Sparkman", "Elemental HERO Avian", and "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper", which destroys "Fusion Gate". Now when an "Elemental HERO" monster battles a monster with more ATK, it will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. "Tempest" attacks "Dark Guardian". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Tempest": 2800 → 3800 ATK). Jaden then activates the effect of "Tempest" to Tribute Syrus' Set card and prevent "Tempest" from being destroyed by battle, but the attack ends in a stalemate as "Dark Guardian" cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Tempest": 3800 → 2800 ATK). Turn 16: Dox Dox draws. He then activates his face-down "One-on-One Fight" to force the monsters with the highest ATK on both sides of the field to battle. "Dark Guardian" then attacks "Tempest", but Jaden activates the effect of "Tempest" to Tribute "Skyscraper" and prevent "Tempest" from being destroyed by battle (Jaden/Syrus: 1200 → 200 LP). Turn 17: Syrus Syrus draws "Power Bond". He then Tributes "Drilloid" to Tribute Summon "UFOroid" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Power Bond" to fuse "UFOroid" and "Tempest" to Fusion Summon "UFOroid Fighter" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "UFOroid Fighter", the original ATK and DEF of "UFOroid Fighter" becomes equal to the total ATK of its Fusion Material Monsters ("UFOroid Fighter": ? → 4000/? → 4000). Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the ATK of "UFOroid Fighter" is doubled ("UFOroid Fighter": 4000 → 8000 ATK), but Syrus will take damage equal to the original ATK of "UFOroid Fighter" during the End Phase. "UFOroid Fighter" attacks "Dark Guardian". Due to the effect of "Dark Guardian", it is not destroyed (Para/Dox: 3500 → 0 LP). Chumley Huffington vs. Syrus Truesdale Duel already in progress. Syrus controls a monster in Attack Position and a Defense Position. Syrus' turn Syrus draws. The rest of the Duel is not shown. Jaden Yuki vs. Syrus Truesdale Duel already in progress. Jaden controls a monster in Attack Position and a monster in a Defense Position and one Set card. Syrus also controls a set card. Syrus' turn Syrus Normal Summons a monster, but Jaden activates his face-down "Trap Hole" to destroy the summoned monster. Jaden's turn Jaden draws. He passes his turn. Syrus' turn Syrus draws. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive the monster that Jaden destroyed via "Trap Hole". The rest of the Duel is not shown. Trivia * Jaden fusing "Avian", "Bubbleman", and "Sparkman" to summon "Tempest" mirrors the brothers using "Kazejin", "Suijin", and "Sanga" to summon "Gate Guardian" as the three storm elements are combined into one monster. * Jaden and Syrus defeating the Paradox Brothers with "UFOroid Fighter" by fusing "Elemental HERO Tempest and "UFOroid", is similar to how Yugi and Joey won with "B. Skull Dragon" by fusing monsters from their respective decks, "Summoned Skull" and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". Differences in adaptations * Misawa comments that the brothers have tuned their Decks specifically to complement one another in a Tag Duel, while Judai and Sho have not, and they have been unable to function well as a team. Asuka agrees with him. In the dub, Alexis generally responds to Bastion by telling him to be more positive, or to stop speaking altogether. * In the dub, Alexis states she's glad that Jaden will get to stay at the Academy, which prompts Bastion to state that she must have meant Jaden and Syrus. This adds to the implied romantic interest that Alexis has in Jaden, which was not present at this point in the Japanese version. In the original version, she says she would have felt bad if they had been expelled because of her, as they went to the Abandoned Dorm to save her. * In the dub, when Jaden sends "Elemental Hero Tempest" to attack "Dark Guardian", Alexis is confused by this move, wondering if Jaden was hoping for a draw. Only in the Japanese version is this move eventually explained: Judai was dropping a hint to Sho without breaking the ban on discussing strategies with the partner. More specifically, Judai wanted the follow-up attack on "Tempest" to occur so Sho could see that, even when a monster isn’t destroyed by battle, damage can still occur. Sure enough, Sho caught the hint, which let him accept "Power Bond" as the right move to make. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.